Fallout: New Vegas promotional items
Fallout: New Vegas promotional items lists all giveaway items created to promote Fallout: New Vegas. They have either been given away by Bethesda Softworks to journalists or are available with special editions of the game. ''All Roads'' comic book All Roads is a comic book that comes with the "Collector's Edition". It tells the story of some characters in the game, and tells you the story of some of the events that lead up to 2281. "Collector's Edition" case The case that holds all of the Collector's items plus the game. Coasters A specially designed set of drink coasters were produced for K-Mart pre-order sales. The four coasters represent the four large casinos: Ultra-Luxe, Vault 21, The Tops, and Lucky 38. The other side are printed with four individual Vault Boy images. The set came in a specially designed DVD Case with a printed insert. Dice set Set of five white plastic dice intended as pre-order bonus from a Scandinavian retailer. The side representing 1 on the die has Vault Boy's face. The remaining 5 faces are generic dots. "Limited Edition" lithograph This is a very rare Promo item given to lucky attendees. This poster was distributed during the Pax convention and also during SDCC and Quakecon 2010. 24" X 17" in size, art by Geof Darrow, colors by Peter Doherty. The poster itself depicts the same image found on the All Roads comic that were included with the "Collector's Edition". "Making of" DVD/Blu-ray A DVD/Blu-ray about how the game was made, containing never before seen video content, interviews and stuff. Comes as a DVD with both PC and Xbox 360 "Collector's Editions," while Playstation 3 "Collector's Editions" feature a Blu-ray. The content of the disc is divided into eight chapters: "The Story", "The Characters", "The Art Direction", "Game Mechanics", "The Factions", "Sound Design", "The Technology" and "The Strip". Additional content includes teaser trailer and the E3 trailer. Subtitles are available in English, French, Spanish, German and Italian. Main feature running time: 49 minutes and 35 seconds. Notepad , sideview)]] Set of "post-its" / memo notepad. Shaped as the New Vegas logo. Images of rear shows one pad printed with a PlayStation 3 logo. Versions for Xbox 360 do not exist. Playing cards "Collector's Edition" playing cards A set of Fallout: New Vegas-themed playing cards, featuring characters from the game. You can play Poker, Blackjack or Caravan with them. Comes with "Collector's Edition". The box features a Vault 21 logo and the text: "Playing cards, Official Training Aid. Control Group 52-1487.3-Vault 21. Standard Edition. A Vault-Tec Distribution." The deck contains 55 cards: 52 playing cards, 2 Jokers and one Caravan rule card. It is printed to resemble a standard Caravan deck with cards representing 7 of the games casinos. These are Vault 21, Ultra-Luxe, Silver Rush, The Tops, Atomic Wrangler casino, Lucky 38, Gomorrah and Bison Steve hotel. Images of all cards can be found in the gallery below. The cards suits are themed such that spades are residents of Freeside, clubs are members of Caesar's Legion, hearts are affiliates of the New California Republic, and diamonds are residents of New Vegas. The Courier and Benny serve as the deck's two jokers. "Vault Boy" playing cards A deck of 52 playing cards, measuring 2 11/16" wide by 3 11/16" tall. The box is printed with a vault-boy image as opposite to the Vault 21 Casino version that was included with the "Collector's Edition" of the game. Poker chips ''Dead Money'' poker set Open to Canadian residents this contest was available over Xbox Live while downloading the free Dead Money gamerpic. Only three cases were made, and were filled with poker chips of the Sierra Madre design. The total prize amount was valued to be at $500.00 CDN per case. The weight of this set is 50 lbs. Lucky 7 poker chips Each of these poker chips is designed to represent chips from major casinos found around the Mojave Wasteland. This comes with the "Collector's Edition" of the game. Platinum chip A recreation of the game's "platinum chip". Comes with "Collector's Edition". Postcards A set of promotional postcards featuring artwork from Bethesda video games, mainly Fallout: New Vegas. Also featured is Rage, Hunted: The Demon's Forge, and Brink. These were only handed out at special events like E3 and PAX, making them quite rare. Includes "Hoover Dam" postcard with beaver. Pre-order add-ons Fallout: New Vegas was sold by some retailers with four separate add-on packs: * Caravan Pack * Classic Pack * Mercenary Pack * Tribal Pack T-shirts NCR t-shirt This New California Republic t-shirt was given out to journalists during the Las Vegas press event in April 2010. A white version was also worn by Bethesda staff at Gamescom 2010. This shirt was also given out as a prize for a Play N Trade store contest, as well as to attendees of Quakecon 2010. The New California Republic t-shirt was also given out on GameStop rewards points website for a short time. Gamescom 2010 t-shirt )]] Gamescom-exclusive t-shirt, with Vault Boy in a trench coat, with a revolver in his hand, standing in front of the New Vegas skyline, with "Gamescom 2010" written below. See also * Pip-Boy (Team Fortress 2) * Fallout Pack (Brink) Gallery Ace of Spades.jpg|Ace of Spades: Pacer 2 of Spades.jpg|2 of Spades: The Garret twins 3 of Spades.jpg|3 of Spades: Jules 4 of Spades.jpg|4 of Spades: Motor-Runner 5 of Spades.jpg|5 of Spades: Rex 6 of Spades.jpg|6 of Spades: Arcade Gannon 7 of Spades.jpg|7 of Spades: Dixon 8 of Spades.jpg|8 of Spades: The Van Graffs 9 of Spades.jpg|9 of Spades: The Followers of the Apocalypse 10 of Spades.jpg|10 of Spades: The Kings Jack of Spades.jpg|Jack of Spades: Jean-Baptiste Cutting Queen of Spades.jpg|Queen of Spades: Julie Farkas King of Spades.jpg|King of Spades: The King Ace of Clubs.jpg|Ace of Clubs: Legate Lanius 2 of Clubs.jpg|2 of Clubs: Dead Sea and Alexus 3 of Clubs.jpg|3 of Clubs: Ulysses 4 of Clubs.jpg|4 of Clubs: Canyon Runner 5 of Clubs.jpg|5 of Clubs: Aurelius of Phoenix 6 of Clubs.jpg|6 of Clubs: Siri 7 of Clubs.jpg|7 of Clubs: Cato Hostilius 8 of Clubs.jpg|8 of Clubs: Speculatores 9 of Clubs.jpg|9 of Clubs: Frumentarii 10 of Clubs.jpg|10 of Clubs: Praetorian guard Jack of Clubs.jpg|Jack of Clubs: Vulpes Inculta Queen of Clubs.jpg|Queen of Clubs: Lupa King of Clubs.jpg|King of Clubs: Caesar Ace of Hearts.jpg|Ace of Hearts: General Oliver 2 of Hearts.jpg|2 of Hearts: Boone and Manny 3 of Hearts.jpg|3 of Hearts: Cass 4 of Hearts.jpg|4 of Hearts: Captain Pappas 5 of Hearts.jpg|5 of Hearts: Ambassador Crocker 6 of Hearts.jpg|6 of Hearts: Alice McLafferty 7 of Hearts.jpg|7 of Hearts: Colonel Hsu 8 of Hearts.jpg|8 of Hearts: Rangers 9 of Hearts.jpg|9 of Hearts: Crimson Caravan 10 of Hearts.jpg|10 of Hearts: The Gun Runners Jack of Hearts.jpg|Jack of Hearts: Chief Hanlon Queen of Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts: Colonel Moore King of Hearts.jpg|King of Hearts: President Kimball Ace of Diamonds.jpg|Ace of Diamonds: Nero 2 of Diamonds.jpg|2 of Diamonds: Marilyn and Jane 3 of Diamonds.jpg|3 of Diamonds: Heck Gunderson 4 of Diamondsnew.jpg|4 of Diamonds: Sarah Weintraub 5 of Diamonds.jpg|5 of Diamonds: Michael Angelo 6 of Diamonds.jpg|6 of Diamonds: Tommy Torini 7 of Diamonds.jpg|7 of Diamonds: Mr. New Vegas 8 of Diamonds.jpg|8 of Diamonds: The White Glove Society 9 of Diamonds.jpg|9 of Diamonds: The Omertas 10 of Diamonds.jpg|10 of Diamonds: The Chairmen Jack of Diamonds.jpg|Jack of Diamonds: Swank Queen of Diamonds.jpg|Queen of Diamonds: Marjorie King of Diamonds.jpg|King of Diamonds: Mr. House Joker 1.jpg|Joker 1: Benny Joker 2.jpg|Joker 2: The Courier Category:Fallout: New Vegas promotion and publishing ru:Рекламная продукция Fallout: New Vegas